Ai Shiteru
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: Esta historia tiene lugar en una dimensión alternativa en la que los caballeros de bronce nunca lo fueron (los otros tampoco), y la famosa diosa Athena, Saori Kido, tampoco fue alguna vez la reencarnación de la diosa en cuestión. Teniendo luego que asistir a la escuela como una chica normal. Pareja principal "Shun x Hyoga", (habrá yaoi, yuri y hetero ewe)


**Notas fanfic:**

Este fic lo escribo con mi hermano owo no con mi compañera de cuenta -w- disfruten la lectura ^^.

_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son todos de Masami Kurumada.

''Era un día igual que los otros en la ciudad, estamos enfocados ahora en la gran mansión Kido que se encontraba al oeste de allí, un hombre parado de espaldas frente a un gran ventanal llama a la sirvienta, anunciándole que llame a su nieta a su despacho. Tenía algo importante que decirle.

Luego de unos minutos, golpearon la puerta de la oficina, delicadamente pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oída por la persona dentro.

-Pasa Saori.- Dijo el anciano ya de edad madura que la esperaba parado con la mirada fija en la ventana, con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una chica de aproximadamente unos 16 años, cabello fucsia largo hasta la cadera, con un flequillo recto cubriendo sus ojos de largas pestañas negras, con un profundo y hermoso color celeste, reflejaba inocencia pero al mismo tiempo una madurez digna de una mujer. Su cuerpo no era nada modesto, mostrando unas curvas dignas de cualquier fémina, talladas delicadamente en su cuerpo, cubierto por un fino vestido de seda blanca.

- ¿Para que me llamaste abuelo?.- pregunto respetuosamente la chica, con los obvios modales que debería tener.

-Lo he estado pensando últimamente y creo que seria apropiado enviarte a la escuela para que te relaciones con la gente -dijo el anciano aún con la mirada en el horizonte.

- ¿C-como dice? - preguntó casi desesperada la ojiazul pero intentando parecer calmada, pues no le agradó mucho la idea.

- No crees que sea una buena idea?.- pregunto el anciano ahora volteándose con una mirada firme pero dulce.

-NO!.- Respondió con sorna, ok, a la mierda los modales, ella no iría a una escuela de gente pobre.

- Estés o no de acuerdo desde mañana comenzarás a asistir a la secundaria tanaka.- Dijo con un tono decidido, mostrandole una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡¿Porque?!.- Pregunto casi llorando o más bien, haciendo un berrinche claro de las chicas de su "clase".

-No empieces con tus berrinches.- Dijo ya en un tono enojado y con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Ya lo eh decidido, irás y punto. Fin de la discusión.

La chica salio de la habitación sin protestar más, mascullando insultos al aire casi inaudible para el oído humano, definitivamente querían matarla, quizá cuanta gente horrible además de asquerosas enfermedades habrían allá, dios, ahora si maldecía a su abuelo con toda su fuerza, finalmente llega a su habitación y con los pocos modales que le quedaban cierra la puerta fuertemente, casi azotandola contra el pavimento.

-¡¿Porque me haces esto?!.- Protestaba sola la ojiazul, mientras se tiraba sobre su cama boca arriba, admirando el techo bien pintado y con decoraciones femeninas. -Qué hice para merecer esto?.-

Así paso el tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche, la chica fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco por lo cansada que estaba, de seguro por haber echo tantos berrinches, no tenía idea de dónde quedaba aquel lugar pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que sería horrible, algún día cuando heredara aquella mansión eliminaría a toda sa estúpida gente pobre y de seguro la usaría como esclavos, si, eso debería hacer. Eran los pensamientos de la ojiazul antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

**A la mañana siguiente, en otro lugar...**

- Bueno ya es de día, es hora de ir a la escuela -Dijo un chico castaño, moreno y de ojos cafés al igual que su cabello, mirando todo alrededor y a los demás en su habitación.

- Amo el primer día de clases - Dijo con un tono emocionado y algo infantil un chico de cabellera verde, ojos de igual color y una tez bastante blanca, pero no llegando a parecer enfermo.

- Eso no es para emocionarse.- Dijo con una gota cayendo por la cien un chico rubio aparentemente de la misma edad y ojos azules, su tez parecía algo tostada en comparación con los otros.

- El tiene toda la razón - dijo otro chico que aparecía en escena, este con una larga cabellera negra algo despeinada, seguro por haber despertado hace poco y con una cara que reflejaba mucho sueño.

Los cuatro chicos partieron con sus respectivas mochilas rumbo a la escuela de la que tanto hablaban, mientras discutían y hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Iban más o menos tarde por lo cual justo cuando pisan el establecimiento se puede escuchar en los oídos de todos el sonido del timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases, haciendo a los chicos apurarse en su entrada.

Finalmente llega la hora de las clases osea, ya todos estaban dentro del salón, y todo el mundo allí jugaba como si fueran chicos de primaria, lanzando bolas de papel por doquier y aviones, incluso las chicas pero estas se encontraban más ocupadas charlando entre si sobre diversos temas sin relevancia. Entonces entre toda la bullicia entra al salón una chica de alta clase, hermoso cabello largo de un raro color fucsia y ojos azules, así es, hablamos de la chica del principio de la historia. Iba caminando con un aire majestuoso que resaltaba su belleza, dejando a cada persona que le veía pasar con la boca abierta.

- Quien es esa chica tan engreída?.- Preguntó bufando el Chico de cabellera verde aparentemente enojado por la expresión de todos a su alrededor, en especial por la e cierto rubio que parecía estar babeando por la presencia ajena.

-Es hermosa...- murmuraba el chico rubio a su lado mientras dejaba caer un hilo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios.

El ojiverde seguía mirándolo enojando y con una clara mueca de disgusto, sin más desvió la mirada bufando mientras veía al profesor llegar a la sala y a la "radiante" chica quedarse de pie junto al profesor recién ingresado a la sala.

¡Buenos días alumnos!.- Dijo feliz el profesor mientras dejaba sus libros sobre su mesa -Hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva compañera, ella es... -Suena un redoble de tambores quién sabe de dónde y el profesor por alguna razón desconocida tenía un megáfono en la mano- ¡Saori Kido! -Obvio, su apellido tenía un prestigio que se podía saber hasta en otro planeta.

- Tiene que decir así mi nombre? -preguntó sintiendo las mejillas arder por la vergüenza que le había causado aquello.

- Lo siento, ¿Lo dije muy despacio?

- No, claro que no, más bien todo lo contrario -Espetó la chica con un claro tono de desprecio en su voz.

A continuación tomo asiento dónde el profesor le había indicado recientemente, que resultaba ser nada menos que alado del castaño que habíamos visto en la otra escena, más la millonaria no le prestó la más mínima atención. Empezaron a pasar lista y todos esperaban que dijeran rápido su nombre.

- Aioria león?

...

- Bien, ausente -seguía diciendo el profesor demás nombres que seguían.

- Hyoga kýknos?

- Presente! -dijo el rubio anteriormente mencionado.

- Shun Andromeda?

- P-presente! -dijo con su típico tono infantil el peliverde, seguía mirando con desprecio a la chica pero ahora de reojo, ocultando su desagrado.

- Seiya Pegasus?

- Presente! -Exclamó el castaño con una enorme sonrisa que irrito por alguna razón a la ojiazul.

- Shiryu dráko_n?

- Presente... -Dijo el pelinegro casi echado en la mesa leyendo un libro sobre Pandas. Los amaba pero no se sabia el porque. En eso el profesor se acerca a el suspirando con cansancio y le quita el libro de las manos guardándolo en un cajón que tenía su mesa.

- Hey!.- Exclamo claramente enojado haciendo un puchero casi inexistente y que a decir verdad no se veía nada bien en el.

La autoridad en cuestión volvió a sentarse en su respectivo banco sin dejar de pasar lista, pasando completamente del puchero del chico.

Notas finales:

Bueno no contábamos de mucho tiempo por lo que dejamos el prólogo hasta ahí... Si, no soy muy original para los apellidos ¿Ok? ewe

Pandas! *-* ... Si hay pandas relacionándose... será hentai? o panda relaciones? Bien, dejándolos con esa duda me despido owo Dejen review o no les pongo el lemon (?)


End file.
